1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention generally relates to a headliner assembly and a method and apparatus for manufacturing a headliner assembly of an automotive vehicle. More specifically, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for manufacturing a headliner assembly having integrated energy absorbing foam.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automotive vehicle headliner assemblies are used to line the ceiling or underside of the roof within the interior compartment of the vehicle. The headliner assembly typically includes a fabric layer that provides a decorative cover to the ceiling, a soft flexible foam intermediate layer of a relatively thin configuration, a layer of imperforate urethane film laminate disposed on the surface of the soft foam intermediate layer opposite the fabric layer, and a thick, rigid polyurethane foam layer formed on the imperforate film as the innermost layer of the headliner assembly.
It is also known to manufacture headliner assemblies having varying thicknesses of urethane foam for providing enhance strength characteristics and acoustical effects. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,796 discloses a method of making a headliner assembly having an exterior surface of a fabric layer providing a decorative cover and a body of foamed material adhered to the opposite interior surface of the fabric layer having central portions with a greater thickness than peripheral portions thereof. The body of foamed material has a constant density throughout its extent including the central and peripheral portion to provide desired strength, weight and acoustic characteristics to the overall headliner assembly. However, the headliner assembly of this type does not adequately address desired energy absorption characteristics or rigidity for use in mating engagement with the roof of the vehicle.
Therefore, it is desirable to manufacture a headliner assembly having contoured portions of varying foam thickness and density by embedding a fiber mat within a layer of urethane foam forming a rigid and integrated energy absorbing headliner assembly.